A Change Of Opinion
by PKgirl
Summary: Sometimes, having your mind changed can be even better. A KateTony ficlet.


TITLE: A Change Of Opinion

AUTHOR: Calleigh J/PKgirl

FANDOM: NCIS

PAIRING: Kate/Tony

RATING: K+

SPOILERS: None, though I'm ignoring 'Twilight', and setting this exactly two years after 'Yankee White'

DISCLAIMER: Bellisario and others own NCIS: I own nothing

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the NCISflashfic challenge of 'Discrimination' over at LJ. All feedback is greatly appreciated

SUMMARY: Sometimes having your mind changed can be even better

She'd always thought of herself as being a pretty discriminating person. Ever since she was young, she'd had firm opinions about what she liked and didn't like, and it took a lot to change them. Some days, it was one of her greatest assets; other times, she hated herself for it – looking back at decisions and comments she'd made that spoke of narrow-minded views and the sort of intolerance she despised in others.

Tony DiNozzo was one of those few exceptions; those who got through her barriers and turned her views around. The first time she'd met him, his attitude had irritated her, and though she'd quickly realised that behind his juvenile comments lay intelligence and genuine charm, it had taken a little more time for her to trust rather than merely tolerate him.

Still, if anyone had told her two years ago, on Air Force One, that she'd be celebrating her two-year NCIS anniversary in a bar, alone with Tony, she'd have laughed, and suggested they see a doctor. But that was where she was. Originally, the whole team had been there, but Ducky and Gibbs had both left after a couple of drinks – she hadn't honestly expected them to stay that long – and Abby had dragged McGee off to some club a few blocks away about half an hour ago, leaving her and her partner sitting at a small table in the corner of a crowded bar, swapping high school stories.

"…so Dave couldn't tell them I'd done it, without admitting that he'd been behind the fire alarm incident. He spent a week in detention, and Mrs. Anderson never knew it was me." He finished the anecdote with one of his million dollar smiles, and she giggled, feeling the effects of the alcohol she'd consumed.

"Ok, I give in – you win," Kate admitted. She'd told him a story about a dance her school had held with the Catholic boy's school they were linked to, and he'd countered with tales of water balloons, fire alarms, and classroom door numbers which 'mysteriously vanished' one afternoon.

"Still, you surprised me a little – I didn't think you had it in you."

"Hey, just because I'm responsible now doesn't mean I always was."

"But you were a Catholic school girl," he replied, comment accompanied by the smile he always wore when her past education was brought up. She threw a wadded-up paper napkin at him in retaliation, and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" a waitress asked, approaching their table with a tray for the empty glasses. The NCIS agents exchanged glances.

"I think we're ok thanks," Tony answered. The waitress departed with a smile, and Kate looked at her watch, sighing.

"I should get going. We've gotta be at work in…seven hours." Sliding down from the high stool, she was pleasantly surprised to find Tony helping her into her coat. They made their way to the exit in silence, and found a cab outside, dropping people off. Climbing in, Kate gave her address to the driver, and was half asleep against the window before she realised Tony was sitting beside her.

"Your apartment's on the other side of town," she said without opening her eyes.

"I know. Just making sure you get home ok."

"I'm a grown woman DiNozzo; I can take care of myself."

"I know," he repeated.

The short journey was completed in silence, and Kate handed her money to the driver before turning to her partner.

"Thanks for tonight."

"What?"

"I know you organised it, and it really means a lot to me."

"Any time."

If anyone had asked, she would've said that it was the alcohol which made her lean across and kiss his cheek, and the alcohol which made her blush as she pulled away. She was however quite happy to take full credit for the stunned look on Tony's face.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Uh-huh." A speechless Tony was a rare occurrence, and it only served to brighten her smile. She'd closed the door and was stepping onto the sidewalk when a hand caught hers and she found herself leaning back into the car through the open window, fingers resting softly on her cheek, and lips meeting hers.

"See you tomorrow," he mumbled against her smile, sinking back down into the car. The taxi pulled away, and Kate watched it disappear around the corner. She hummed softly to herself as she pulled out her keys and entered her apartment building, heading straight for the elevator. Being discriminating was good. Having your mind changed: well, sometimes that could be a hundred times better.


End file.
